


keep smoky quartz in hand(keep me in mind)

by BugontheRug



Series: Bug's RWG Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hermit Daryl, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rick is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Rick is a college student who turned to witchcraft to gain some control over his life.Daryl is a hermit who left home to escape his pa and have a life of his own.The two meet when Rick's home for the summer and a romance blooms.Will they be able to stay together when Rick leaves at the end of summer? Will Daryl be able to outrun his past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for my RWG Bingo 2018 Challenge for my Flower Petals square. I'm in the process of moving and doing job interviews so I haven't had much time for writing. There's a second part in the works that I hope to put up before the end of August. Please enjoy :)

Rick exited the forest and made his way onto a large, flat river rock. He stopped and took a breath watching as the full moon made silver patches dance on the river in front of him. A breeze ruffled the trees pulling at Rick’s tank top and cooling him; it was the middle of summer in southern Georgia and even the nights were warm and humid.

He moved to the middle of the rock, kicking off his sandals and putting his backpack down. He knelt in front of it pulling out a silver candle on a candle holder, a small metal bowl with wooden handles, a box of matches, a water bottle, his camping stove, pot, and mug, and several zip-lock baggies. He zipped his bag back up and put it by his shoes before grabbing the largest zip-lock.

He walked in a large circle, spreading rose petals and rosemary as he went, envisioning the negative energies that followed him from home were left on the outside of the circle. He then got his stove going to boil water and sat down. In the bowl, he poured a baggie containing juniper berries, cloves, and a piece of paper. He set the bowl down next to the candle and poured the last baggie containing peppermint leaves into the boiling water. While he waited for the peppermint to finish steeping, he closed his eyes and imagined he could feel the moon glow on his face and smiled.

He poured the tea into his mug, turning off the stove, and started sipping it, slowly relaxing into the night time sounds of the forest, the cicadas loudest over the rest. When he finished the drink he lit the candle and threw a match into the bowl causing the contents to burn and smoke. He settled into a comfortable seat, closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. In went the smell of burning juniper and cloves, out he envisioned the negative energy sticking to him forced out of his lungs and into the light of the moon. _I now let this go. And it is so._

He was home for the summer and his parents were fighting, again, just like they have been for as long as he could remember. Their tension and negativity suffocated the house making Rick feel anxious and claustrophobic. He was glad he was able to convince them to let him rent an apartment with Shane for his last year of school, giving him a place to stay on long breaks instead of with them. Then once he graduates he’ll find a job and will be able to visit on his own terms.

He doesn’t know how long he continued to breathe, focusing on releasing the negative energy, but when he opened his eyes the candle was half an inch from burning completely. He snuffed it and stretched feeling more relaxed than he had in days. He poured the remaining tea into the bowl and then went around his circle putting the remaining petals and rosemary in it also.

He packed the rest of his things before stripping down to nothing. He stretched again before grabbing the bowl and slowly making his way into the river until he was belly button deep. He turned facing up stream and lowered the bowl into the water letting its contents drift past him. He briefly submerged himself, enjoying the cold water on his skin, before making his way back to his things.

As he was pulling up his shorts, he felt a tingle of awareness that he wasn’t alone. Picking up his shirt he called out, “I know you’re there! Come on out!” He scanned the treeline looking for movement. A few moments later there was a rustling of bushes before a young man stepped out into the moonlight. He was about Rick’s age, wearing ripped jeans and a dirty tank under a leather vest and boots. His long hair was a tangles mess and his scruff was uneven and patchy. In his left hand was a crossbow. His voice was rough when he spoke, asking, “You some kinda witch?”

Rick smirked playing with the shirt in his hands. “Would you believe me if I said no?”

“No.” the man said with a frown.

“Then I don’t know why ya bothered to ask.” Rick watched the man, who looked tense and unsure. “What are ya doing out here anyway?”

“ ‘M trackin’ a deer.”

“Better go find it before it gets too far.” The man gave a terse nod and disappeared into the forest. Rick couldn’t help but smile. _That was interesting._

\---

Daryl made his way through the forest, careful to keep his fishing hook from catching on nearby foliage. He was heading back to the river to fish, at least that's what he told himself. Really he wanted to see if the man from last night was there again.

He had been tracking the deer when he smelled something burning. He was worried it was a forest fire started by some prick with a cigarette, but instead, he stumbled upon something out of a fairy tale.

There under the moonlight was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Daryl watched as he stepped out of his clothing, muscles defined by the shadows and light of the moon and his curly hair seeming to glow. If Daryl hadn’t known any better, he would’ve sworn this ethereal creature was some kind of faerie come to cause mischief. He knew he should’ve turned away and left the man, but he was transfixed. Then the man went into the water with a bowl and Daryl debated on leaving now that the distraction was gone. He was too selfish to go and he feasted his eyes on the long, lean body that emerged dripping wet. He was still mortified today that he had been called out and had barely managed to find the deer.

He didn’t know what he would say to the man if he was there today. Maybe sorry for being a creep, maybe I thought you were a dream, maybe what the fuck were you doing going into that river alone? It could’ve swept you up after that last rain we had! Daryl wasn’t sure if any of that would be right, he wasn’t used to making conversation.

He left home eight months ago right after turning eighteen. Taking Merle’s bike and leaving in the dead of night, Daryl drove hours from the mountains of north Georgia to the plains of south Georgia all to escape his pa. He didn’t have any friends back there and he hardly talked to anyone besides his boss and the occasional grocery employee since arriving.

Daryl arrived at the river with no trace of the man from last night. He couldn’t help the small pit of disappointment in his chest. Shaking it off, he spent his time fishing until the sun was beginning to set, the summer heat made his tank cling uncomfortably. He splashed some cool river water over himself and headed back home with his catch of five fish.

Home was a small camp he set up several miles from the small town nearby where he worked. He checked to make sure the forest wasn’t state owned before settling in so that he wouldn’t have to worry about park rangers finding him and kicking him out. There was plenty of game for food, a river nearby for water, cleaning, and fish, and the town nearby with shops to buy things he couldn’t make, like patch kits for his tent and sometimes a treat of chocolate.

Arriving home, he noticed an intruder sitting on the logs by his fire-pit. It was the man from last night! If he looked beautiful in the moonlight, then he looked like a god in the dying sun. He was tanned and more muscular than Daryl assumed last night. His curls were a mess, like he rolled out of bed or ran his hands through it several times. He stood up as Daryl approached.

“What are ya doin’ here?” Daryl asked. Did he come here to beat him up for being a peeping tom last night? Call him a fag and leave him for dead like his pa would’ve done? Daryl felt fear in the pit of his stomach and used it to fuel his anger, for this man, his pa, the world. He wasn’t going to go down easily.

The man put his hands up placatingly. “I wanted to say hello. I’m Rick Grimes and I live that way a bit. I grew up here and it’s a pretty small town so I know everyone, but I don’t know you.” He gave Daryl a small smile.

Anger drained from Daryl leaving him feeling awkward and unsure. “Grimes. Your daddy is a piece of work. Don’t treat blue collar folk too good.” Rick covered his face with a groan.

“God, of course you’ve met him,” he seemed to say to himself before dropping his hands. “I’m sorry about him. My parents are kinda...” He waved his hand in the air searching for the right word. But Daryl knew what he was trying say.

“ ‘S’not your fault he’s a prick. Nothin’ ta apologize for.” They stood there watching each other before Rick swayed back and forth asking, “So you are....?”

“Daryl Dixon. New in town.” Silence filled the space between them as neither knew how to continue. Rick’s hands were in his pockets and he looked at the ground with a debate playing out on his face before pulling out his right hand, which was clutched in a fist and walked toward Daryl.

Daryl took a step back causing Rick to slow to a stop. He held out his hand, showing a grey rock the size of a shot gun round. “What is it?” Daryl asked suspiciously.

A blush was forming on Rick’s face as he looked away from Daryl. He cleared his throat and looked back. “It’s smoky quartz. It helps with negative energy and anxiety. I usually carry it with me because my parents–” Rick stops and shakes his head minutely with a humorless smile. “Doesn’t matter, but it seems like you could use it too. I have more at home so take this.”

Daryl picked it up and inspected it. “What do I do with it?”

“Just carry it around with you. Maybe touch it when you’re feeling extra anxious.” Rick had shoved his hands back into his shorts, shoulders hunched a bit.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” More silence followed before Rick said, “Guess I should probably get home. Sorry for bothering you.”

He made it several feet before Daryl stopped him by saying, “Ya wanna stay for fish? Nothin’ fancy, but I wouldn’t mind the company.” He was rewarded with a blinding smile.

“Yea! I’d love that.”

\---

Rick watched as Daryl started a fire, gutting and cleaning the fish in its flickering light. Rick asked if he could do anything to help but Daryl just shrugged him off telling him he was a guest. So Rick watched and observed the young man in front of him. He was sure in his movements, all of the awkwardness from earlier gone.

“Ya wanna drink?” Daryl asked, holding a bottle of whiskey.

“Yea, thanks.” Rick took the bottle and Daryl went back to cooking the fish, turning the spits a bit. Not being offered a glass, Rick opened the bottle and took a swig, trying to keep from making a face. Daryl snorted and took the bottle from him, taking his own swig.

“Not much of a drinker.” Rick explained unabashed.

“Never woulda guessed.” Rick smiled at Daryl’s sass and gave him a small shove. He noticed the small flinch Daryl gave before tensing for the shove. Rick filed that away under the rapidly expanding Daryl folder in his brain.

“So, you on a camping trip?” Rick asked as Daryl handed him a fish.

“Nah, I live here.” Daryl watched the fire, inspected his fish, anything to avoid Rick’s wide eyes.

Rick nearly dropped his fish at the admission. “What?! What do you do when it rains or when it gets cold?!”

“I got a tent. Pretty good at keepin’ water out and ‘s pretty warm in the winter.” Daryl eyed him warily, body strung tight with tension, shoulders squared in defiance. “You ain’t gonna tell anyone, are ya?”

“No, I won’t tell anyone.” Rick wasn’t happy about it. He picked at his fish and started planning how he could keep Daryl safe from the elements. He could tell his parents the utilities are higher and send the money to Daryl to get a cheap apartment. Daryl would probably hate that, being as self-sufficient as he is. Maybe send the money to his boss and plead for him to say it’s a raise or a bonus. That could probably work!

“You really believe you can do magic?” Daryl asked, bringing Rick back to the now. Rick smirked and took a bite of fish and another swig of whiskey before answering.

“Do I believe that I can start a fire with my mind or unlock a door with the snap of my fingers? No.” Rick paused. He never had to explain to anyone before. Only person who knew Rick was a witch was Shane and he just shrugged it off as another eccentricity of a small town southern boy.

Rick watched the fire dance as he began. “I believe everything has an energy; you, me, the trees and plants, the animals, the sky, the sun, the moon. And I believe intent is a powerful thing that can make use of those energies. The candles, spell ingredients, hell even the words are just a way to focus that intent.”

“So,” Rick startled from his trance at Daryl’s words and turned towards the hunter. “If ya can’t start a fire with yer mind, what can ya do?” He could see Daryl struggling to keep an open mind. Rick understood. Everyone outside of the craft ranged from denier, to skeptic, to curious.

“I usually do spells that help me with school, like remembering thangs or to give me an emotional pick-me up. I usually do some negative energy banishing when I’m at home.”

Daryl hummed and Rick worried he lost him as he picked at his food. “When didjya know you were a witch.”

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. This was going much better than he ever expected. “No one is born a witch. I mean they can be born into a family of witches, but everyone has the potential to be a witch. It’s like any other skill. You have to learn it, practice it, use it, and some day it feels like it was always somethang you did.”

“Honestly, you sound like some new age hippy.” Rick laughed as Daryl watched him through the corner of his eye with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yea, guess I do sound like that.”

“Don’t know if I believe ya, but I respect what ya believe.” Rick gave a soft smile. God this guy was cute.

“Thanks, Daryl. Means a lot to me.”

\---

With the fish eaten, Daryl and Rick lounged against the logs by the fire and passed the whiskey bottle back and forth. Rick told Daryl all about his parents, distant and angry and always fighting. It was in that environment where he was drawn to witchcraft. He saw some posts online and started learning. As he did so, he felt some bit of control over his life that he lost being in the middle of his parents' fights. He told him about going to UGA and how free he felt being away from them, far enough that he had an excuse not to visit during the school terms.

With most of the bottle gone between the two, Daryl told Rick about his asshole pa and absentee brother, about how he started working at a garage at fifteen to fund his father’s drinking, about his kind boss who helped him get a job here when he was old enough to leave home. He admitted his fear that his pa would find him and drag him back.

Rick felt his hands clench into the dirt. He placed his palms on the ground and took a deep breath envisioning his anger seeping into the soil. It had no place here, no one to direct it at. He put a hand on Daryl’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It startled the boy and blue eyes connected with blue. After a moment, the other boy relaxed into the touch.

The warmth of the fire on his skin and the warmth of the whiskey in his belly had Rick feeling good and fuzzy. It was no surprise as he watched the fire dance in Daryl’s eyes that he quietly said, “You’re beautiful.”

Daryl jerked away with a scoff. “You’re shittin’ me right now. Don’t be a fucking asshole.”

“Hey,” Rick said, trying to get the other’s attention. Daryl continued to look at the fire and took the last swig of drink. “I feel there’s somethang innately good about you. You emanate good and kind and gentle energies. I find that attractive. And I guess you don’t have a mirror to look into, but damn,” Rick felt a flirtatious smile on his lips as he leaned toward the other boy lowering his voice, “You look straight off the cover of a Harlequin.”

Daryl hid his eyes behind his bangs and through his fuzzy brain, Rick hoped he didn’t upset Daryl. Shane would laugh his ass off if light-weight Rick got punched for flirting with a deep south southern boy.

“Ya sound even more like a hippy with all this energies this, yer beautiful that.” Daryl gave a hesitant smile and Rick breathed out a sigh of relief. He leaned in a little closer. “Well you know what they say. Make love not war.”

Daryl shifted in his spot on the log and looked away from Rick with his shoulders hunched. Rick wondered how he could be doing this all wrong. Why was he coming on so hard? Couldn’t he see that Daryl needed a slow seduction? A gentle courtship? And here he is, a bull in a china shop. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said leaning away to give Daryl some space.

“It’s not you.” Daryl shifted again, picking at his nails. “Pa woulda killed me if he found out I liked boys. So I didn’t do nothin’ with no one. I’m lost here. Don’t know what to do.” The cold wash of reality slid down Rick’s back sobering him up. He slowly reached out to cup Daryl’s cheek. The other boy titled into it when Rick’s hand hovered with uncertainty. Rick gently turned his face towards him.

“Everyone’s been there, lost and unsure. But it’s not something you do alone. You have a partner and you take this journey together, figuring out together what you like and don’t like. And, honestly, you don’t _have_ to do anything but enjoy the other person’s company.”

Daryl grabbed his wrist. “But I _want_ to do more with you.” Rick brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “I want that too. But I’m kinda drunk and I want to do this right. I want you to know that it isn’t the liquor talking.”

“I understand.” He paused. “Would you tell me this again? When we’re both sober so I don’t think it was some drunk dream?”

“Of course.” Rick said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Now, I should probably go home and sleep this off.” He attempted to stand, swaying a bit as the world swirled around him. Daryl pulled him back down.

“Ya can’t go home like this! Yer drunk as fuck and will most likely run into a tree and die from a brain injury. Just sleep here.”

Rick smiled. “Okay.”

\---

Daryl woke up groggy with a pounding headache and surrounded by heat. He groaned thinking about how hot today was going to be if this was what the morning was like. He started to full alertness when he heard shifting behind him and something hard rubbing against his lower back. Memories of last night came flooding in, with them a blush in his cheeks and an awareness of his own morning wood.

The arms around him tightened and Rick’s lips brushed against the back of his neck. “Mornin’ darlin’” he rasped out. Daryl felt a pulse of want slide down his spine to his dick at the gruff words making him breathe in sharply.

“Mornin’” he croaked out. His mouth was cotton thick as he turned in the other man’s arms to face him. “Can you tell me I wasn’t dreaming?”

A sleepy smile spread on Rick’s face, eyes crinkled with sleep and mirth. He pulled Daryl in close; their legs tangled, foreheads touching, Daryl’s hands pressed on Rick’s solid chest. “I want you Daryl. In any way you want me.” Daryl closed his eyes. This didn’t feel real. He never thought he’d be wanted, especially not by someone like Rick. “I should warn you now, I don’t do casual. If that’s too much for you, then we should stop now.”

Daryl opened his eyes and looked into Rick’s. “But yer only here for the summer. What happens then?”

“Nobody knows what the future holds. Maybe we won’t even make it to the end of the summer together. But if we do, we’ll find a way to make it work.”

Daryl mulled over Rick’s words. Should he stop this now to spare the heartbreak when Rick realizes he’s not worth it? Maybe they make it to the end of summer, but then Rick goes back to school and meets another boy and forgets all about him. But how could he throw away this chance to be with this kind, gentle man? Daryl felt something sparking between them when they talked last night that he’d never felt before.

Decision made, Daryl gave Rick a peck on the lips, pulling away with a blush staining his cheeks. “I’m in.” Rick’s startled face morphed into one of pure happiness. “I’m glad. I’m excited to go on this journey with you.”

Rick cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. He patiently guided Daryl into loosening his lips, showing him how a peck was different from this kiss, lips fitting like puzzle pieces. Rick gently caught his lower lip with his teeth and tugged. Daryl let out a gasp at the feeling, Rick giving him no time to think as he came back for another kiss. They continued like that, Daryl learning that he _really_ like kissing or maybe it was that he really liked kissing _Rick_.

Rick pulled out of the kiss making Daryl frown. “Can I move my hand?” Daryl realized it hadn’t moved from its place on his neck, his own hands clutching Rick’s shirt. He nodded and Rick pulled him into another kiss, hand running down his shoulder to his waist to his hip, pulling him closer. He moaned as their boxer covered boners met, tucking his face under Rick’s chin.

“Is this too much?” Daryl shook his head. “I need words, Daryl.”

“No, feels good.” Rick anchored Daryl’s hips with a firm hand and thrust against him. Their moans filled the tent and Daryl put his hand on Rick’s neck to pull him into another kiss. Daryl’s mind became one tracked on the pleasure of his lips on Rick’s and the grinding of their hips. He could feel his orgasm building as Rick peppered his neck with kisses and love bites and with one more thrust he saw stars.

As his cock gave a couple last half-hearted twitches, Daryl was filled with mortification, tucking his head back under Rick’s chin. “I’m so sorry.”

“What? Why?” Rick pushed him back, eyeing him with worry. “Did you not want to do this?”

“I did! ‘S just...” He looked away in shame. “I came before we even got to the sex part.” He was surprised when Rick pulled him into a tight hug. “Lord, don’t scare me like that!”

Pulling back he lifted Daryl’s chin so they made eye contact. “It’s not about sex. It’s about doing what feels good. If what we just did felt so good that you came, well god Daryl that’s good. I loved making you feel good and I loved watching you feel good.”

Daryl’s face felt warm and his cock made a valiant effort to get hard again so quickly. His brows furrowed with confusion as a thought flit through his mind. “But you didn’t come. Did it feel good for you?”

“Hell Daryl, I felt _so_ good, but people feel pleasure differently. People don’t normally come at the same time.” The small groan in Rick’s voice as he said good filled Daryl with the confidence he’d lost earlier.

He ran a hand down Rick’s side. “How can I help you come?” Rick dropped his forehead to Daryl’s with a groan. Rick slid his hand down his boxer’s as he said, “God Daryl, just keep talking like that and I’ll come in no time.”

“You want me to tell you how big your cock is?” he purred. “How I woke up with it pressed against my back and all I wanted to do was rub against it?” This felt weird. Was he doing this right? Was that a sexy thing to say? God, he felt ridiculous, but when Rick let out a long moan, he didn’t care. “I ain’t ever seen a cock ‘cept for my own before and I can’t wait to see your big, thick cock and try to wrap my hands around it and see how much of it I can fit into my warm, wet, mouth.”

He was going to die from embarrassment, but then Rick groaned out his name and Daryl watched him fall apart. His face contorted with pleasure as his body jerked with his release. Daryl could become addicted to this quickly.

Rick rolled over to his back, wiping his hand on his boxer’s and pulled Daryl to lie with his head on Rick’s chest. He could feel its rise and fall as Rick caught his breath. Rick kissed the top of his head and said, “That felt so good Daryl. Thank you. I’m gonna go back to sleep now.”

Rick’s breathing evened out in slumber and Daryl curled in closer with a smile. He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section had me riding the struggle bus for a bit. It was originally supposed to be a paragraph or two of montaging through the summer and this happened instead. I know basically know nothing of Spanish, so if I screwed up big time, help a girl out. There's one more part coming after this so I hope you enjoy! :D

Rick sat nervously in his sedan that was parked several stores down from the garage Daryl worked, AC blasting to counteract the sweltering heat outside. He took a deep breath, turned the car off and grabbed the bag from his passenger seat, making his way determinedly down the sidewalk.

It’s been two months since he and Daryl started dating. Two months of sneaking out of the house (whenever he even made it home) early to spend the day with his boyfriend (Daryl wasn’t comfortable meeting his parents as his boyfriend and Rick wasn’t going to push him). They spent their time swimming, fishing, hunting (Well, Daryl hunted. Rick watched on in admiration and tackled him with a heated kiss after each outing. He couldn’t help that watching Daryl control his strong, lithe body to quietly stalk his prey turned him on.), and lying together at night learning each other. 

During all that time, Rick’s feelings had grown stronger and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Daryl came into his life. He wanted to show Daryl how much he meant to him. Which brought him here, standing in front of Daryl’s work, clutching a bag, trying to find the courage to go inside.

“Yo, why are you loitering in front of my shop?” Rick turned to where the cars were being worked on and saw a man walking towards him wearing a grey, collared shirt with a red G embroidered on the left breast pocket. 

“Hi, um, I’m here to see Daryl?” Rick felt himself shrinking as the man eyed him with suspicion. The man yelled in Spanish to the garage, keeping Rick in his sight. From the tone, it sounded like he was asking someone a question. Rick was feeling uncomfortable and lost in the situation. He regretted checking out Eric in his Spanish lectures instead of paying attention to what he was saying. But what could you expect from a freshman when you had a hot TA teaching?

A familiar gravelly voiced called back in poorly accented Spanish. G responded with a smirk looking Rick up and down with a leer. A clang came from the garage and soon Daryl came bursting out, grease smudges on his hands and face, eyes wide.

“G, you dick!” Daryl gave him a punch on the shoulder, only succeeding in making the man laugh.

“I’ll give you a five minute break para coquetear con tu chico güero.” Rick was too distracted by the flush in Daryl’s cheeks to pay attention to G’s laugh filled exit. Daryl flipped him the bird before turning to Rick.

“What are you doin’ here?” Rick flinched at his tone.

“Should I not’ve?” Daryl ran a hand over his face into his hair before responding. 

“Nah, yer fine. G’s jus’ gonna give me shit for a while.” Rick fiddled with the bag in his hands. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to cause any issues.” Daryl’s face softened and pulled Rick to him by his hips.

“Don’t be. I’m glad to see ya. Whatchya got there?” Daryl pulled back to grab the bag.

“I brought you lunch. It’s nothin’ special, just a sandwich and some chips.” Rick shuffled from foot to foot. Daryl watched him, brow furrowing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothang.”

“It ain’t nothing. Yer acting weird. Like yer guilty or embarrassed or somethin’.” Rick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I didn’t come just to give you lunch. My parents are gone this weekend.”

“Ya, so?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me. They already left and won’t be back until Sunday afternoon.”

Rick watched a blush spread across Daryl’s cheeks. “Yea, I’d like that,” he said shyly. Rick beamed at him giving him a quick, but passionate kiss before walking out of his arms. 

“Great, I’ll see you tonight!” Daryl had a dazed look on his face before shaking it off and said, “See ya,” with a small wave. Rick whistled all the way back to his car.

\---

Daryl showed up at Rick’s with a small bag of clothes on his back. He stared up at this giant house, white pillars all along the front porch and at least two set of porch steps with five steps each. Who needs that many steps to get into their home? Who needs pillars for that matter? Daryl walks up and rings the doorbell, a very obnoxious tune that went on forever. Suddenly Rick was throwing open the door in ratty pajamas and Daryl cared a bit less about the house when it had this man in it.

“Daryl! Come in!” The curly haired man pulled him inside through the large foyer and into the kitchen. “Go on, make yourself at home. I’m just finishing up.” Rick went back to the stove mixing several pots. Daryl took a seat at the island taking in the large, futuristic kitchen. He felt out of place among all the finery, the large vaulted ceilings had him feeling claustrophobic. “Do you want to borrow some pjs?” Rick asked over his shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m fine,” Daryl said, bouncing his legs on the stool. He bit at his thumb while Rick plated the food.

“Hey, you okay?” Rick put a plate in front of him and took the stool next to him.

Daryl nodded before sighing and shrugging. “I feel kinda overwhelmed being here. Like I don’t belong.” Rick frowned and stood, making his way between Daryl’s knees. Daryl’s hands immediately went to his waist and Rick cupped his face.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” He said quietly, resting his forehead on Daryl’s. “But you belong at my side as I belong at yours. So if I’m here, you belong here.”

“God, you’re such a sap.” Daryl laughed, pulling back to kiss Rick’s nose. “So, what did you cook for me?” 

Rick smiled at him and took his seat. “I made pasta and meatballs.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his plate. “I know it’s your favorite and you’ve been missing it since it’s hard to cook at camp.”

Daryl’s heart warmed as he watched Rick begin to spin past undo his fork. “You’re such a dork.” A gently shoved the other man’s shoulder to get his attention. “Thank you.”

They ate dinner and Daryl helped clean the dishes before Rick grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs. “I have a surprise for you.” They entered a large master bath where Daryl noticed a large bathing tub, pink, green, and white unlit candles were spread across the counter of the double sinks, the back of the toilet, and several free standing cabinets. 

“What’s going on?” Daryl turned to a blushing Rick. 

“Well, I thought since we’ve been dating a while and it’s been getting serious, that you would do a ritual with me? For new beginnings and to strengthen what we already have. I know you don’t believe in magic, but this is important to me and--” Daryl stopped him with a soft kiss.

“I know how important this is to you. I want to do this with you. I want to share this part of your life with you.” Rick pulled him in for another kiss before going and filling the tub. “So tell me what we’re doing.”

“Well,” Rick pulled out a cloth bag and poured its contents into the water. “I’m putting in rose petals for love and friendship, orange peels for abundance through love and vitality, and mint for love, communication, and lust.” His voice dropped on the last word causing a shiver to run up Daryl’s spin. “Can you start lighting the candles?” Rick asked handing him a lighter. “Pink corresponds to partnerships, passion, and new beginnings and the green corresponds to increase love and trust, relationship success, and affection.”

“I’m catching a theme here.” Daryl finished lighting the last candle and turned to find a nearly naked Rick only in his boxers. He froze starting to feel warmth fill his gut as he took in the lithe muscles of Rick’s arms and chest. Rick was smiling and sauntered over to him and began helping him out of his clothes.

“Yes, I love you, Daryl.” He hesitated before continuing, “You don’t need to reciprocate. I just wanted you to know.” He kissed Daryl exposed shoulder and up his neck.

“Rick.” Daryl was losing his train of thought as Rick nibbled his earlobe. 

“Come on.” Daryl realized somehow he was completely undressed and Rick lead him into the tub.

“What are these rocks?” Daryl asked, noting the colorful stones lining the tub.

“The pearly white one is moonstone for love, happiness, and new beginnings and the blue with the gold flecks is lapis lazuli for communication and compassion and harmony in a relationship.”

They settled into the tub with Daryl between Rick’s legs leaning back against his chest. “Rick, It’s not just you. I love you too.” Rick’s arms wrapped him into a hug and kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you for letting me know.”

They relaxed for a bit in the steaming water. Daryl had his eyes closed and was falling asleep with Rick wrapped around him. “Hey, are we suppose to be doing anything for this ritual thing?” 

“No,” Rick smiled into his neck and gave him a few kisses, “Just enjoy each others company.” Rick rubbed slow circles on his chest.

“I think I can do that.” He replied guiding Rick’s hand lower. He could feel Rick’s smile grow against his neck as he loosely wrapped a hand around his cock. 

“You asking me for something Daryl?” Daryl gave a small gasp as Rick started moving up and down, occasionally cupping his balls.

“Come on Rick, you know what I want,” Daryl whined.

“You know the rule Daryl, you have to tell me what you want,” Rick smirked, halting his hand causing Daryl to involuntary jerk his hips seeking more friction.

“Make me come, Rick.” Daryl could feel Rick’s cock twitch against his back. “Make me scream.” 

Rick stood up quickly behind him and helped him out of the tub threw towels around the both of them and herded him to the bedroom. “Water was getting cold anyway.” was his excuse. Daryl laughed as he fell onto the bed and Rick climbed over him. He kissed Daryl making him dizzy with the passion behind it. Their bodies were still mostly wet causing some sweet friction as they ground together.

“Come on Rick,” Daryl said through kiss-swollen lips, “I ain’t screaming yet.”

Rick flipped him over and dragged his hips back so his ass was in the air, dick bouncing from the movement. He heard the snap of a bottle uncap and then Rick’s finger was circling his hole. “Yea, Rick, come on, I want it.” He said pushing into it. Rick slowly worked him open, his name dripping from Daryl’s mouth. Daryl remembered the beginning of the summer, how this was all new to him. Rick was so patient and helped him learn what he liked and what he didn’t and god Daryl loved the feel of Rick’s fingers in him, his tongue in him, and oh god his cock filled him up so good that Daryl wanted to stay like that forever. Full and loved wrapped in the arms of this gorgeous man.

Daryl had some tears in his eyes when Rick flipped him over to his back and immediately froze hovering above him. “Daryl? Are you okay? Should we stop?” Rick’s concern made Daryl cry harder. 

“No,” he said shaking his head, “I love you, Rick. So damn much.” Rick smiled and kissed him. Daryl wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer, closer. He wanted to feel Rick against every inch of his skin. Rick entered him slowly, working up in pace as the kisses became frantic. When Daryl took a break for air, Rick went on to suck marks into his neck changing the angle of his thrusts and made Daryl scream in pleasure. Rick smirked into his neck.

“Well, there’s the scream, now let’s make you come.” Rick leaned back and spread Daryl legs by his knees. He slowed his pace, a bit erratic so he could stroke Daryl’s weeping cock. Daryl grabbed the sheets as he gave a long moan, feeling his cum streak his chest. Rick gave a few more thrusts before following him over the edge.

He gently pulled out, removed the condom and threw it off to the side of the bed. “That’s gross Rick,” Daryl said as Rick curled into him, using his shoulder as a pillow. 

“I’ll get it in a moment when I get you a towel. Let me enjoy my afterglow for a minute.” Daryl smiled kissing the sweaty curls plastered to his forehead.

Rick eventually cleaned him off and insisted he borrow a pair of his pajamas. “What now?” Daryl asked. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Rick pulled a tee over his head, much to Daryl’s displeasure. 

“Sure.” And the two boys headed downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, this is the end. All that's left is the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it :)

Rick threw his backpack down and dropped onto his bed. He hated Thursdays. His upper-level accounting class on Thursdays had the kind of instructor that thought their students only had their class. He now had two accounting projects to add on top of an English and a history paper. Some days he hated that he didn’t fight harder against his parents about becoming an accountant, but at seventeen he didn’t know there were other ways to pay for college or even options besides going to college. By the time he learned, he’d already earned so many credits towards his degree and didn’t have a clue what else he’d do.

He sighed and checked his phone feeling a swoop in his stomach. He quickly pulled out his laptop. He loved Thursdays. It was the only day in either of their schedules where he and Daryl could both get on a computer at the same time. Daryl didn’t have a phone, partially because of the cost and partially because he wouldn’t get service in the woods at his camp, so to keep in touch Daryl had been using a library computer to exchange emails and to have their weekly Thursday video dates. 

Rick had a present in the mail just in time for Daryl’s birthday that would change all that. He smiled every time he thought about it. It was a satellite phone. He and Daryl could talk every day, fall asleep as they talked late into the night. It was the best scenario Rick could think of that could even come close to actually falling asleep in the same place. 

He logged into his email and saw one from Daryl with the subject **Sorry**. Rick frowned. Maybe something happened with Daryl’s schedule so he couldn’t make it tonight. Rick clicked the email. And the first line had his heart plummeting to his stomach.

_Rick,_

_My Pa found me._

_I don’t know how, but I heard him today in the front of the shop. G covered for me and said he never heard of me and my Pa left._

_I headed straight to the library to send this to you, to let you know I’m packing camp and leaving town. I don’t know where I’ll go, but as soon as I can I’ll send you an email to let you know I’m alright._

_I love you Rick._

_Daryl_

Rick could feel his chest heaving and pressure building in his throat. He’d heard so many stories about Daryl’s Pa, about how he beat Daryl, about how he locked Daryl out of the house when he was a kid for days, about his drunken tirades that had Daryl hiding under his bed. If his Pa found him...Rick couldn’t let his thoughts go there. He couldn’t do anything to help Daryl. He had no way to contact him, to tell him to come to his place at UGA, to tell him he loved him and to be safe.

He took several deep breaths to calm down. He may not be able to do much. But he could cast a spell for his safety, from his Pa and for his travel.

He knelt below his bed and pulled out his box of supplies. He pulled out a fire-safe bowl, a purple birthday candle, and a cookie sheet. He put the bowl on the cookie sheet in the middle of his floor and put the candle in a little holder and placed that on the sheet as well. He then threw ash and cedar chips into the bowl. Last he pulled out basil, bay leaves and his container of salt. He went to his bed and from under his pillow pulled out an oil-stained, sweat-stained red bandanna Daryl gave him before he left. Rick cut off a corner of it and went back to the middle of his room.

He walked in a circle pouring the salt and imagining a white light filling the circle. He settled down in the middle and lit the candle. Focusing on the flame, he took deep breaths and centered himself. He watched the flame flicker and dance, the wax dripping down the side, and let it help him drop into a mindset where he could put his panic and worry aside for a bit. 

When he felt settled, he lit the chips and breathed in their smoky aromas and relaxed a bit more. He dropped in a few basil leaves, a bay leaf, and, with a kiss, the bandanna corner. Rick closed his eyes and said, “May you be safe from harm, until your home in my arms.” He repeated his chant as he imagined his reunion with Daryl, wrapping him in the tightest hug, kissing him, telling him how much he loves him. He didn’t know how long he sat there chanting, but when he finally opened his eyes the candle was completely melted and the wood chips were ash. Rick put the ash into a bottle, sealed it with the candle wax, and placed it on his desk. 

All he could do now was wait.

***

It was three days until Rick heard anything from Daryl. Three days of worry, of barely eating, barely sleeping, barely paying attention in class. Shane actually had to force him to sit and eat a sandwich with a glass of milk the other night after he almost passed out standing up. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this to himself, that doing this wasn’t going to help anyone, but he felt so nauseous every time he thought about eating, wondering if Daryl was eating, staying warm, if his Pa found him or not. When Rick finally got an email from Daryl he felt like the strings that had been holding him up were cut as relief replaced worry.

_Rick,_

_I’m in Pennsylvania. I found work as a farm hand on a small farm in a town called Somerset with this kind old couple, The Greene’s. They have two young daughters and a son a little younger than me. They’re paying me with room and board, so I’m staying in the loft in the barn. They’re very nice and Mrs. Greene is one of the best cooks I’ve ever met._

_I know you must’ve been worried about me, and I’m so sorry Rick. But I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m safe and I’ve got a roof over my head and three square meals a day. So you focus on school and stop worrying about me. I know I have a lot of crap that you had to deal with and I get if it’s too much and if you want to end things with me I understand._

_Just, thank you, Rick, for everything. You were the best thing to ever happen to me._

_Love,  
Daryl_

Rick felt the relief from earlier mix with frustration. He stomped around his room, shoving clothes into a bag and muttering under his breath. There was a hesitant knock on his door before it creaked open.

“You okay in here, Rick?” Shane asked. Rick threw his bag over his shoulder and stormed past him. “No, I have an idiot to find.”

***

Daryl was mucking out the horse stalls several days after he sent his email to Rick. He hadn’t had a chance to go back into town to visit the library and see if Rick responded, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to see the response. He was already sure that Rick was going to meet some handsome, smart college student and forget all about him. Better happen now because of this than because of that. God, his heart ached. He wished he’d stopped by Rick’s before he left. One last kiss, one last hug, before it all ended. 

From the distance, he heard the meal bell ringing. Daryl stopped and headed towards the house, confused because he was sure it was too early for lunch. He kicked off his boots on the back porch and headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Greene was waiting.

“Early lunch today, Mrs. Greene?”

“No, Darlin’ you have a gentleman caller,” she said with a wink. Daryl was even more confused. He hadn’t met anyone besides the Greene’s since coming here and he sure as hell hadn’t flirted with anyone besides Rick. “He’s waiting in the living room and I’d hurry. That boy has a fire in his eyes.” Daryl's eyes widened and his heart was thudding in his chest as he made his way through the house to the front. Stopping in the doorway, he watched as Rick paced in front of the fireplace, hands running through his curls.

“What are you doin’ here?” Daryl’s voice came out more accusing than he meant it too, but Rick was here, in Pennsylvania instead of Georgia. Why? To break up with him in person?

Rick stopped and stared at him for a moment before storming up to Daryl. Mrs. Greene was right, there was a fire in his eyes that had Daryl involuntarily flinching back. When Rick got to him, he was surprised to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

“I stopped at five other farms before I found this one.” Daryl hugged him back, tucking his face into Rick’s neck. _This is what home feels like._ Too soon he was pushed away, left feeling cold. “What the fuck were you thinking?! Why did you think I’d break up with you for this? Don’t you know you’re it for me, you dumbass?!’ Rick’s voice cracked on his last word. His hands were clenched by his side and his eyes glistened, becoming red around the rims and down his nose.

Daryl could feel tears of his own forming as he reached for Rick. “’m sorry,” he whispered. Rick cupped his face and put their foreheads together.

“There ain’t nothang to be sorry for, darlin’. If you don’t know by now how much you mean to me, then I’ve been doing a piss poor job.”

Daryl shook his head, putting his hands over Rick’s. “It’s not you. I just can’t believe that you want me, some backwater redneck hick who never even finished high school.”

“Shut up. No one talks about my boyfriend like that.” Both let out soft chuckles. Rick tilted his chin up so they were looking eye to eye. “But seriously, take all the time in the world darlin’, I’ll be here with you every step of the way.”

Daryl couldn’t stop himself from kissing Rick then even if he’d wanted to. They kissed for a few moments before Rick broke away. “Okay, I know it’s a little early, but I got you something for your birthday.” He walked across the room to a bag Daryl missed earlier and brought it to him.

Daryl opened it and pulled out a walkie-talkie looking thing. “It’s a satellite phone. Now we can talk no matter where you end up so shit like this can’t happen again.” Daryl had no words. This was the best present he’d ever gotten. Twenty-four hour access to Rick? No more planning trips to the library, no more waiting around for Thursday to hear his voice? He pulled Rick in for another kiss.

“Thank you.” They stood there in the living room, holding each other, letting it sink in that they were in the same space for the first time in two months. 

Mrs. Greene came in later to gently remind Daryl he still had work to do and invited Rick to stay for a few days if he was willing to help out. 

“Come on,” Daryl said, sliding his hands down Rick’s back, to his waist and let go to grab his hand. “Let me show you what we’re gonna be doing.” 

Rick smiled sweetly and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Putting their foreheads together after, he said, “I’m not going to let anythang come between us again. Promise.” And Daryl believed him with all his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sexy epilogue to tie things up ;) Thanks to MaroonCamaro for beta-ing this chapter!

**Seven years later...**

Daryl came home and almost dropped the bags of groceries he was carrying. The cabin his Uncle Jesse left him was filled with vases of gardenias, roses, honeysuckles, and more. Petals covered the old wooden floor like an abstract work of art. The smell was sweet and heavy filling Daryl’s lungs. God, he loved when he came home to this. His was stiffening in his pants as he dropped the bags in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. It was practically a Pavlovian response to the scent and sight of all the flowers. It meant Rick was feeling especially passionate that day.

He opened the door to their bedroom and saw even more flowers and petals by the dim light of their bedside lamps. Spread out on the bed was Rick, just as beautiful as the night Daryl first saw him, He was naked, gently stroking himself.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s the special occasion?” Daryl asked, eyes focused on the slow up and down motion of Rick’s hand as he starts to disrobe. Rick stops with a hitched breath and sits up, walking on his knees to the edge of the bed to help Daryl remove his shirt.

“It’s our anniversary, darlin’” Rick’s voice was thick with want that zipped right down Daryl’s spine to his cock. He froze unbuckling his belt. Anniversary? He tried remembering what day it was, panic starting to fill his chest. Rick must’ve seen something on his face because he continued removing his belt for him as he went on. “The anniversary of the night we met. The night you thought I was a fae prince come to sweep you off your feet and take you away to the faerie realm.” Rick’s grin was wicked and Daryl groaned.

“I shoulda never told you ‘bout that. Makes me sound like a little girl.”

“I think it’s romantic.” Daryl’s pants were removed and his cock bobbed in front of Rick, who gently wrapped a hand around it and started tugging. Daryl groaned and pulled Rick in for a kiss, hands cupping the older man’s face. The sweet slid of their lips had Daryl’s heart fluttering and the hint of Rick’s tongue sent another zing of pleasure to his groin.

Rick pulled away slowly, putting his hands on Daryl’s shoulders and pulling him onto the bed to lay him down. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Rick said huskily in his ear before kissing down his jaw and neck and ground their hips together. “Thinking about you filling me up, thinking about your fat cock and how full you make me feel.” 

Daryl’s eyes squeezed shut, feeling every brush of the other man’s lips, a ghost of air with every word. Daryl ran his hands over Rick’s back, lightly scratching down his shoulder blades and one sliding up Rick’s neck to tangle his fingers in those dirty blond curls. “Rick...” Daryl was at a loss for words as he drowned in the sensations. Rick knew just how to take him apart.

When he felt a warm, wet heat on the tip of his cock, his eyes flew open. Rick was watching him with a smug grin as he pushed down a little more until the tip of Daryl’s cock was in him. “Sorry, babe. I was impatient. I want you so bad.” He leaned down to give Daryl a filthy kiss, tongue dancing along his, short-circuiting Daryl’s brain as he lowered himself further. Daryl wanted to thrust up into that welcoming heat, but he held himself back. “Rick?” he whined.

“Hold on, darlin’, just a little more. You fill me up so good. I imagined this as I fingered myself. Thought of your big cock and how it stretches me out so good.” They groaned in unison as skin hit skin. Daryl was gripping Rick’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, holding the other man there as he watched his face. Rick’s eyes were closed, mouth open in pleasure as he curved his back to change the angle. “Rick? Please?” Daryl’s voice was hoarse.

“Yea, yea, come on Daryl.” Daryl groaned with relief as he started thrusting, egged on with each hitched breath and groan coming from Rick’s mouth. He got lost in the pleasure of Rick’s tight ass around his cock, enraptured with the way Rick tilted his head just so, exposing his neck and opening his chest as be touched himself. Daryl wanted to kiss him, wanted to leave a trail of kisses down his torso, wanted to run his hands down his hard lines and soft curves. This position teased him in the best way, shallow thrusts that hinted at what was to come, the sultry looks from Rick before a twist of his wrist had him groaning had Daryl’s hips stuttering. It just wasn’t enough.

He manhandled Rick beneath him, adding a bit more lube entering him again with gusto. He changed the angle every few thrusts watching Rick’s face until he let out a strangled moan. Daryl had lowered himself down so they were almost chest to chest, elbows on either side of Rick’s head, practically sharing the same breath. He kissed Rick as he intertwined their fingers. 

Daryl pulled back, sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead, and met Rick’s ocean blue eyes. “Daryl, please, touch me.” Daryl gave a short nod, reaching a hand between them, stroking Rick in time with his thrusts. Rick’s cock was leaking heavily, easing the way, making Daryl groan thinking about Rick’s taste on his tongue. Maybe Rick will be up for a round two.

Imaging the blow job he was going to give future Rick pushed him to the edge. “You close?”

“Yea, yea, go ahead.” Daryl let go, hips pumping erratically. He let out a low grunt as he came, filling Rick, body flowing with pleasure. Rick wrapped his hand around Daryl’s and tightened his grip as he thrust his hips up a few more times before he painted their stomachs with cum.

Daryl winced as Rick’s body milked his spent cock. He gently pulled out and fell next to Rick. They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat and cum, but Daryl couldn’t care less as he pulled Rick to nestle into his side. Rick used his chest as a pillow, tucking his head under Daryl’s chin. Daryl kissed the top of his head and rubbed his cheek against the curls.

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Let me take a little nap and then I’ll be good for round two.” Rick slurred out. Daryl smiled and gave him another kiss. If you’d have told him eight years ago that he’d be happily living with his husband in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, Daryl would’ve punched you in the face. Now? He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
